


My Heart Carries Seeds

by Chelydra_serpentina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, Langst kinda i guess, M/M, inspired by hanahaki disease, relationship isn't really specified so it's mostly up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelydra_serpentina/pseuds/Chelydra_serpentina
Summary: My breath is lavenderThe scent of a man in lovehanahaki disease but not really





	My Heart Carries Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> So I really liked the idea of the hanahaki disease and i ended up writing something kinda similar to it i guess  
> the relationship isn't really specified other than hes crushing after a dude so it's up to you  
> Uh yeah so unrequited love leads to flowers growing everywhere. It won't kill anyone in this fic. It's just really painful  
> Criticism is appreciated

My breath is lavender  
The scent of a man in love

Under my eyes a meadow of violets blooms  
My nail beds are lilac and forget me nots

Peonies bloom in my hair  
I pluck them for decoration every morning  
My lungs are morning glories  
My heart pumps honeysuckle through my veins

At breakfast I cough  
Daisy  
Wysteria  
Verbena  
Discreetly into my napkin  
I sip water down a throat of overgrown vine

I smile big  
“There’s green between you teeth.”  
My beloveds colourful voice is more beautiful than chrysanthemum

The cherry blossom branches snap as I spar  
The petals poke out of my sleeve and try to fly away  
I grab them as I fall to the ground

I run to my room as I cry angelica  
They are yelling for me but I can not hear as I am busy growing sweet pea from my ears  
It wraps around my neck as trumpets crawl from my left nostril  
And down my cheek

My door remains locked  
My day has ended  
Lance is not here  
Please leave a message

Dandelions grow from my opened palm  
Through my tightened fist grows clover

They bang on my door as my body becomes a garden  
I try to speak but choke on verbena and zinnia  
My body aches as magnolia branches through my leg  
It snaps as I bend my knee  
I grow bluebells from my scalp  
Along with petunias that weave through my hair  
My peonies are claiming territory  
As my shoulders are overrun with pansies

I do my best to pluck from my body  
And leave the blossoms on the floor as I walk to the bathroom  
I leave the vines alone to keep from permanent damage

I pull dandelions from their roots to keep them from growing back  
I feel branches dissolve into my blood for nutrients  
My body is starved

I run a bath and fill the tub to the top.  
The water is icy as I try to kill off the only beautiful thing i am  
Water lilies and lotus blossom on the surface of the water

I sit for hours  
Chilly chilly water  
But my flowers hold strong

I rip roots from my flesh and step out of the watery flower bed  
Morning glory has escaped my left lung and grown up my xylophone ribs  
Out of my right nostril and across my forehead  
Honeysuckle hangs off of collarbones

I pull on boxers and sit on the carpet  
My skin drops seeds  
My back grows jasmine

Chamomile travels my shoulders  
As i become surrounded with sunflower and iris  
My door’s lock is picked open

“Lance?”  
My beloved’s colorful voice is more beautiful than the hydrangea  
Rising from the floor

My cheeks are rose and poppy as the carpet sprouts  
Daffodils  
My room and body are a garden  
I am a piece of art waiting for praise from my creator

My love walks closer as  
Carnations  
Begin to bloom  
He sits in front of me and holds my face covered in vine  
He looks into my eyes  
And I smile real big

“There’s green between your teeth.”  
My beloved’s colourful voice is more beautiful than the coral vine between my molars  
He wipes away my tears with fingertips  
Softer than flower petals

My beloved unweaves bluebells and petunias from my hair  
And plucks out peonies  
But does not set them aside for decoration

He pulls morning glory from my lungs  
Honeysuckle from my heart  
He unearths sweet pea from my ears  
Unwraps my throat

My beloved pulls green from my teeth  
And trumpet vine from my nose  
He mows down chamomile from my shoulders  
And jasmine from my back

He carries me to his bed and lays with me  
His back pressed against mine

When I wake the next morning  
There are no peonies to pluck  
To set aside for decoration


End file.
